


Please don't

by LampPost



Series: The exact same fic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampPost/pseuds/LampPost
Summary: Harry Potter and Tom Riddle are chased down the street by some cops.ORA dumb short story
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: The exact same fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043799
Kudos: 32





	Please don't

Tires screeched as Harry Potter and Tom Riddle barreled down the highway. Street lights and neon signs flew by them as they drove away. “What is wrong with you?!” Harry shrieked, holding on for dear life. There were sirens blaring behind them as they swerved in and out of cars. “He was going to kill me Harry- it was necessary.” Tom explained, his dark eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he adjusted the rearview mirror.

How did I get myself into this? Harry thought darkly, Hermione was right, I should have never started working for Riddle. The car slammed to a stop and Harry was yanked forward- his glasses flying off. The green eyed man coughed as the seatbelt choked him. 

Tom immediately began opening the car’s compartments- “Where is my gun?” The man muttered. After retrieving his glasses Harry realized what the other was looking for, his eyes widened. “Absolutely not, there is no way that I’m going to let you kill them.” 

Pulling his gun out of the floorboard, Tom raised his eyebrows, “Would you rather we dance around a field of flowers with them?” He asked sarcastically and loaded the weapon. “But they’re innocent! They’re just doing their job. Please, don’t do it.” Harry said desperately, attempting to pull the gun away. The sirens got closer and they could smell the bitter tire rubber. 

Snatching his gun back, Riddle took the safety off and pointed his gun out the window. “This is the only option!” Tom growled. The other man scanned the area frantically, trying to figure out what they could do. “Right there!” He said, pointing at the building behind them. There was a door that was slightly ajar leading to what looked like an old bakery. The sign only had a few letters left on it and the building was an ugly faded yellow. 

The area where they were currently parked was a dead end with buildings on both sides so they wouldn’t be able to go around the cops. Harry unbuckled himself, grabbed his bag, and ran for it. The man thought he could hear his boss cursing at him as he slid through the door opening. 

Smirking, he popped his head out and taunted his boss. “Are you coming?” Tom swore and leapt out of the car just as the police rounded the corner. Four or five cops aimed their guns at Riddle and called out, “Put your hands up!” Harry’s mouth went dry, and it felt as if he had just swallowed poison. 

So naturally, he froze. What do I do? If he ends up shooting at the police then surely he’ll die. I can’t just stand here and wait for someone to get shot. Go! Do something! Think Harry, think, what can I do to draw the attention away? He looked around at the abandoned bakery he was hiding in, the only thing that was left was ropes and bricks. Harry grabbed a brick beside him, This will have to do for now, I hope it works. Praying to every being out there, he threw a brick at one of the cop’s heads and hoped that it wouldn’t hurt too bad. 

Like watching in slow motion, he saw the man turn around and take a step back but it was too late. It smacked him right in the face and he fell over. The rest of the cops begin shooting at the bakery as Harry dives to get under one of the tables that was on its side. Shots echoed throughout the old building making the man’s ears ring. Then one by one, they began to stop. Thank God, Harry thought. He didn’t move a muscle until all of them had stopped. The man cringed as the floorboard creaked under his knee.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart beat. “Harry,” A voice whispered beside his ear. Whipping his head around he stared Tom down. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up, the other grabbed his backpack.

“Did you kill them…?” He asked quietly as they made their way through the bakery. Tom shut his eyes for a moment.

“No.”


End file.
